


Fairytale of New York

by HollyEDolly



Series: Skyeward Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing, fairytale of new york - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today sucked big time, his job could be pretty tough most of the time but yeah...he tried not to bring it home with him. Skye worried enough, and although he found sharing certain aspects of cases with her useful he kept a great deal under wraps.</p><p>Coming home to her and buddy is his balm, it keeps him going and it's part of the reason he hasn't transferred to a less stressful unit. He wants to keep the city safe, to rid it of it's most vile criminals, but most of all he wants to protect the one thing he can't live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my Skyeward Advent Calendar.

Today sucked big time, his job could be pretty tough most of the time but yeah...he tried not to bring it home with him. Skye worried enough, and although he found sharing certain aspects of cases with her useful he kept a great deal under wraps.

Coming home to her and buddy is his balm, it keeps him going and it's part of the reason he hasn't transferred to a less stressful unit. He wants to keep the city safe, to rid it of it's most vile criminals, but most of all he wants to protect the one thing he can't live without.

When he pushes open the door to their loft apartment, he's hit by the sound of Christmas songs spilling from the stereo. Skye is a forensic accountant it's how they met, she owns her own company and works between home and her clients businesses. She's so good at following Money trails and cracking code that the NYPD and the FBI's New York office keep her on retainer.

It means that she's nearly always home when he gets in from work, usually she's curled up in her armchair her eyes glued to her laptop. Today is different though, today music fills the apartment he thinks it's Kirsty McColl singing. What he see's when he turns the corner to the lounge chases away his bad day instantly.

She's wearing her favourite burgundy, sweater the one that always drops off her shoulder, yoga pants and her hair is pinned loosely in a French knot. She's not wearing make-up but he never thought she needed it, her cheeks are infused with a healthy glow, her lips pulled into a smile, while her brown eyes dance with joy. 

She's dancing around the room with Buddy, he stands on his hind legs his front paws resting on her forearms. It's a kind of two step and it melts his heart, she's more than beautiful, in that moment she's angelic. She's so wrapped up in her own little world with Buddy that she doesn't realise he's propped up against the wall watching them, his throat a little tight.

It's only when Buddy starts to wag his tail and bark that she looks over to where he stands.

"I didn't hear you come in" she smiles shyly.

"I can see that" his voice is soft full of some unspoken emotion "you look beautiful" 

She looks down at her yoga pants and makes a noise of disbelief. 

"You do" he reassures her "did you save a dance for me?" he asks hopefully, it had been too long since he danced with his wife. 

"Always" she beams.

He holds out his hand which she takes instantly, leaving Buddy to wander off in search of his squeaky toy. She places one hand on his shoulder while he wraps an arm around her waist, Grant is actually quite an accomplished dancer, it's a prerequisite for a senators son. 

He waltzes Skye around the open plan lounge, smiling down at her all the while. She giggles when he twirls and dips her and it's a wonderful sound. It's these small moments of bliss that keep him going on his hardest days, sometimes he wonders how he made it through before she came into his life.

The truth is despite his moments of darkness he really is living a fairytale in New York. When the song ends he kisses his wife slowly and deeply, making sure he conveys without words just how precious she is to him.


End file.
